A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lawn games, more specifically, a ladder golf styled game.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a ladder golf styled game in which each player is assigned at least one stringed ball assembly, which is hurled at a frame on which a series of arms are rotatably engaged about a central arm; wherein the rotatable arms can rotate about a horizontally-oriented axis that is supported by said frame; wherein each rotatable arm as well as the central arm are color-coded and award a point value specific to the rules of game play; where upon hanging or impact of the stringed ball assembly upon one of the rotatable arms, the rotatable arms can rotate; wherein the stringed ball assembly includes two balls securedly bored through and of which is threaded with said string such that the middle ball can traverse thereon.
The Lima Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0278317) discloses a golf toss game that includes at least two stands with spaced apart bar target members and a plurality of stringed golf balls. However, the golf toss gate does not depict rotatable arms that can rotate about a frame when engaged by stringed ball assemblies.
The LaMarte et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0278316) discloses an illuminated target for a bola toss game. However, the illuminated target is stationary and does not rotate about a supporting frame.
The Johnson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,468) discloses a throwing game that includes a rotatable scoring assembly. However, the playing piece does not include a stringed ball assembly that includes a third ball that can traverse along the length of a string defined by balls secured at each end.
The Lynch (U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,014) discloses a rung-go toss and target game. However, the target game does not use a rotatable arms that can rotate when impacted by stringed ball assemblies.
The Deal Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0257438) discloses a ball tossing game that includes at least one horizontal bar and a pair of tossed balls that are tied together for draping over the horizontal bar assembly. Again, the bars do not rotate, and the pair of tossed balls do not include a third ball that can traverse the length of string between both balls.
The Hunt et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0246886) discloses a tethered ball toss and target game and method for playing the game. Again, the cross bars do not rotate, and the pair of tossed balls do not include a third ball that can traverse the length of string between both balls.
The Fuchs Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No, 2007/0035093) discloses a tetheredball toss game. Again, the bars do not rotate, and the pair of tossed balls do not include a third ball that can traverse the length of string between both balls.
The White et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,902) discloses a target apparatus for a bola toss game. Again, the bars do not rotate, and the pair of tossed balls do not include a third ball that can traverse the length of string between both balls.
The Reid (U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,956) discloses a ball toss game that uses an upright target with three horizontal bars and a number of projectiles that are composed of two balls attached at opposite distal ends of a length of rope. However, the projectiles do not include a third ball that can slide back and forth along the string.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a ladder golf styled game in which each player is assigned at least one stringed ball assembly, which is hurled at a frame on which a series of arms are rotatably engaged about a central arm; wherein the rotatable arms can rotate about a horizontally oriented axis that is supported by said frame; wherein each rotatable arm as well as the central arm are color-coded and award a point value specific to the rules of game play; where upon hanging or impact of the stringed ball assembly upon one of the rotatable arms, the rotatable arms can rotate; wherein the stringed ball assembly includes two balls securedly affixed to each end of a string and a middle ball having a hole bored through and of which is threaded with said string such that the middle ball can traverse thereon. In this regard, the spinner balls lawn game departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.